falling in love
by C.L.Powell
Summary: Lily Evans a sassy 7th year is going to learn the hard way that love isn't as easy as it seems especially when you have NEWT's to be concentrating on. This story will be over the couse of the 7th year starting with day one.
1. before the train

_Wednesday 31__st__ August 1977_

_It may be a day early but early is better than late right? And in any case this entry is probably more relevant to this diary than the last, that and my last diary became awfully fast awfully quick (although I do believe that the blame for that can fall on potter head for being an irritation arse hole and not mine fore possibly writing too much about what wasn't my problem in the fist place)._

_This entry symbolizes the beginning of the end for this is the last time I shall fill this raggedy trunk with all my belongings. The reason that this is the last time is because this it my last year at Hogwarts. That is right I Lily Evans shall be embarking on my 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts._

Placing the diary on my desk I finished packing all my cloths, book and school supplies. Unfortunately this year Fabian my teddy bear is being excluded from my to pack list. This is because this year I shall not need a toy named after my love and that is because this year I Lily Evans shall have the real thing.

After 3 years of watching his rather perfect face for afar and finding out and learning all his interests (in the completely none storkerish way course) I have devise the perfect plan to make him fall in love with me.

Seating myself in front of my desk I began the exhilarating task of writing out my plan, writing it out made it seem a lot more thought out that it truly was.

_Lily Evans super secret plan to obtain a not so secret crush_

_1)__1) __Discover said crush interests this is apparently a great why to start conversations without crush getting bored (just because said crush is in Ravinclaw does not mean they are interested in charms or potions)_

_2)__2)__Put those interest learned in a completely normal way to use, talk to your crush show him how much you have in common (don't show plan of future kids though this may make your crush slightly scared of you)_

_3)__He will fall in love? (Possibly may need more steps at a later date)_

"Oi Freak! Mum said we have to leave soon so you better get ready fast." Petunia said stomping around the house. This was just another reason why I can't wait to get my ass back to Hogwarts and that reason is named Petunia Evans. Unfortunately I seem to share the same parents as Petunia with means that I have no chose but to love her my brain simply will not allow it. The main difference between the two of us (apart from the hole me being a witch her being a muggle thing.) is that her brain will allow it, to her love and me simply do not fit into the same sentence.

I had two choses at this point;

1) I can do the logical thing and get up now which will allow me time to get dressed, showered and pack any last minuet things.

2) I can keep telling myself 5 more minuets in bed and have 10 minuets to get ready.

I don't mean to brag about intelligentsia or anything be I am known as rather smart so in this situation I think we all know which option I went for.

2 hours later…

"Lily Evans your sister woke you up an hour a go so you better get explaining missy because you better have a good excuse to why you are still not up with-" Mrs. Evans stopped to look at her watch. " Save the explaining for the car, goodness Lily how did you manage to leave yourself only 10 minuets to get ready?" I probably looked like a fish as I tried to answer but was cut off with the simple and rational response of 'Up now'.

Amazing even myself I was showered dressed and stood by the door with all my stuff with in the 10 minuets I had to get ready. Although we don't have to mention the odd socks and fact that my shirt didn't match my skirt but what are long coats for if not to hide the atrocity that you have decided to call an outfit.

"Alright dear have you gotten everything? Lunch? Book? Headgirl-" Crap shit and every other swearword know to the human race I completely forgot IM HEADGIRL!

When I had received the letter I had been so sure that there was a mistake but alas Dumbledore was quite sure that there was no mistake. Who in their right mind thought that the best witch for the job would be a girl whose best skill is sassing her way out of situations and unsuccessfully might I add. Still Headgirls Headgirl and at the end of the day it gives me the oh so great power of getting to boss around the prefects, I was a prefect and I know full well that all you want to do as prefect is jelly jinx the heads in a dyer attempted to get out of meetings.

The other question as Headgirl is who is the mysteries Headboy? There are many people it could be but the top two are Remus Lupin and The one and only Fabian Prewett (think we all know which one I'm hoping for, Remus is nice and all but once you've seen eyes like that there is no going back.)

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans we shouting "Badge?"

"Yeah mum I'm just getting it." Best part about being 17 is most defiantly the magic, pulling my wand out of my coat pocket I saw petunias expression change from mild hatred to pure hatred. "Accio Headgirl badge" I muttered fast before catching the badge in my hand and walking out of the door.

At the sight of petunias disgusted face I couldn't help but take the piss a little bit its not like she's going to have to see me for the rest of the year anyway. "Come on Petunia shouldn't you really be saving that face for your boyfriend." I would feel bad for insulting someone else spite petunia if it weren't for the fact that I had meet said boyfriend and decided for myself that this man was a complete pig.

Now the question is was that comment really worth it because I can only blame myself for the fact that I am unfortunately the one responsible for creating this situation. Luckily it wont be a problem for long as at Hogwarts I have a hole different bunch of people who seem to find it in themselves to just get pissed off but my face, maybe its because I'm a red head I've heard that people find that irritating and unfortunately I can agree with them red hair is the main reason I completely fail when it comes to avoiding people in crowds.

Before I knew it the car journey was over and it was time to get on the platform and off to Hogwarts for the last time.


	2. September first

Before running through the barrier to platform 9¾ I had to step back for a minuet this would be the last time I will ever run through that barrier again, at least not until ill be running thought that barrier with my own kids and that wont be happening for quite some time.

"Well here it goes," I whispered to myself before taking the plunge into the brick wall. On the other side I sore the Hogwarts express and my heart started racing this was it after a long and boring summer I was going back. I barely had any time take in all around me before I was knocked off my feet by a rush of blonde hair.

Unfortunately for me this blonde was probably one of the clumsiest people know to the magic world. This is the reason why I am now on the floor with a now flattened blonde beneath me.

"Marls I swear I'm starting to become more accustomed to siting on the floor than standing on it." I said between bursts of laughter.

" Well didn't you miss me?" Marlene said excitedly jumping back to here feet.

"Its been too long I was almost getting used to not being knocked down every time I walked through a door, or wall in this case."

Getting to my feet I turned to my parents and gave them a hug each.

"I would say goodbye but you know how I am with my letter so it will be like I haven't even left!" I said over my parent's shoulders.

"So how many times do you think you shall be sending for food packages this year?" my mum laughed lightly.

" I swear I'll only ask once a week." I joked giving each of them a kiss on the check in turn this included Petunia no doubt she will be disinfecting her face later on.

"Well I guess I'll see next summer." I said starting to walk away.

"Don't think you can get out of a family Christmas missy you better come back." My charming mother warned, I feel mildly bad but this is my last year at Hogwarts if I want to have a Hogwarts Christmas I have to stay! There will be plenty more years for me to have Christmas with them.

Before my mother could say anymore on the matter I was already being dragged away by a rather overly excited Marlene.

"Marls please I'm trying to pull my trunk as well here!" I moaned at her as my wrists started to feel like they would drop off.

"Oh so that's what slowing you down miss slow poke. That's easily fixed we just need to find someone who has more upper body strength than you to lift the trunk and lets face it that would be most people" Standing on tiptoes Marlene had a look around." I think I see our chance of getting that trunk a lift" Marlene sniggered and from past experience I had learned that was never a good thing.

"Marlene what are you planin-" I started to say but I was cut off as she jumped up shouting.

"POTTER! OI POTTR!" Marlene shouted at the top of her voice and to my dismay got his attention; crap crap crappity crap is the only thing that I can seem to get through my head at this point. I don't want to owe that ass hole anything by having him carry my trunk.

"McKinnon, I do believe you requested me." Potter said smirking at the two of them.

"Why yes I did request you and you arrogance," Marlene said smirking back.

"

Wow, McKinnon if words could kill you would murder me." Potter said sarcastically.

"Okay now for the real reason I called you over, Every Quidditch practice you put away the ball box and I know this for a fact, this means that you have the strength to lift a trunk and what a surprise we have one right here that is in dire need of lifting onto the train." Marlene said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Well I do have an obligation to help those too weak to lift their trunks." He said cockily.

"Yes and you also have a big mouth but right now the main problem is my dear friend lily complete lack of upper body strength and overly packed trunk." Just as I though I had managed to back away from the situation the one and only James potter turned his eyes on me.

I need a way out of this for like many I do not have the patient's to go an entire conversation with that arrogant toad.

"I've just remembered that I've forgotten something but I'm running out of time, Marls be a dear and help get my trunk on the train would you."

" What is it that you've forgotten? Your confidents or your pride?" Marlene asked now using a rather confused Potter as a leaning post.

" I'd watch your mouth McKinnon, or would you like me to bring up the 'Great underwear disaster of 1974'. I watched in amusements as Marlene's face dropped, she may not remember much of that evening but unfortunately for her most of our dorm does.

Out friendly blackmailing session was interrupted by the blowing of a whistle, also known as the calling of the 'Crap we're going to miss the train brigade'.

"Chop, Chop Potter time is of the essences!" Marlene said hoisting the trunk up along with Potter. Hurrying the case and the three of us on the train was done with surprisingly little amounts of pushing.

Unfortunately there was on getting out of the fact that I had to thank Potter for lifting my trunk (I wasn't raised in a barn after all I do have manners deep deep down). So being the polite young lady I was I looked up ready to give potter his well-deserved thank you when I suddenly felt my entire life end. Pinned onto the front of James Potters shirt was none other than a shiny new Headboys badge.

Before I even had time to realize I had been staring at his chest for a good few minuets. The sound of arrogance floating in Potters voice brought me back to my now fatal reality.

"I know my chest is rather splendid but my eyes are up here," Potter said pointing to his face. Marlene must have heard the incoherent muttering of headboy and twigged what was going on and too my surprise came to the rescue.

"Unfortunately my darling friend here is suffering from 'Crap my life is over' syndrome and will not return to her normal state for a few hours so if you will kindly excuse us-" Marlene grabbed the trunk is one hand and me in the other dragging us through the train until we reached our destination. Sliding open the door she pushed me and the trunk inside.

"Head boy!" I finally shouted at Marlene.

"Yes well done you can read James Potter's head boy and Hogwarts is doomed but that isn't breakdown justification," Marlene placed her hands on her hips. "come on missy explain." And that is when I dawned on me I had been so convinced for most of the holidays that it had been a prank that I hadn't even sent an owl saying the news in fear I would look like an idiot and by the time I did finally face the fact that I was indeed headgirl I hadn't remember to send an owl.

"I may or may now be sort of working with Potter in the destruction of Hogwarts organization and over all well being." I said praying that the out come would be a 'Well done' and not a 'putting strange potions in my shampoo as revenge for the lack of information provided by me in the holidays'. Slowly I pulled out the headgirl badge to relive some of Marlene's confusion. "I'm headgirl."

"I would hit you for betraying my friendship by not telling me this news but I think you are already getting your punishment." Marlene laughed. "Merlin's beard you and Potter working together!"

"Please don't remind me." I groaned into my hand.

"I wont have time too, Cant keep the headgirl away from the prefects meeting now can I?" Marlene giggled putting my trunk with hers and making herself confortable as I slowly dragged my sorry self up and towards the door making my way out.

As I left I could faintly hear the "Have fun!" Marlene had shouted at me.

This was it the final moment in my life where I still retain some shreds of my sanity. Pushing open the door revealed none other than James Potter sitting at the table twiddling his thumbs. The prefects wouldn't arrive for another half hour but Heads were expected to arrive early and get to know each other and the job better.

James clearly hadn't noticed my entrances as he continues to sit there Reading through some papers and instructions. Left with no chose I took off my coat to reveal my orange jumper and purple and red checked skirt all od which clashed with my hair, but what was a girl supposed to do with the had forgotten that they also needed a traveling outfit when packing. Pinning on my badge I sat down next tot Potter. This caused him to look up.

His surprised look at someone entering the compartment only lasted a few seconds before he noticed my outfit and couldn't hold back his laugher any more.

"Do you find something funny about me?" I asked rudely of course he did even I found it funny about me but this was the boy who had bullied my best friend for years along with most people for that matter so excuse me if I don't have a very good temper with him.

Straightening his face he calmly replied with "Nothing, just didn't expect someone to enter so unnoticed." This, this was odd behavior James potter was know for never passing up the opportunity to make a pass at someone or take the mick so this was strange.

I never made out to be the good guy, just the better than Potter guy so excuse me if I cant hold back my tongue at this weird behavior. " No comments to make at all?" I asked indicating to my horrific outfit.

" Listen I'm supposed to not screw up being head boy which means I'm on best behavior so please don't provoke me." Potter said in a serious tone, His over all being may have annoyed me to the point of no return but even I had to admit that he was being being mature about this.

The rest of the train ride drifted past filled with instruction prefects and Listing to potter explaining allsorts of different routers and schedules to the prefect. To be honest it was amazing it was the same person that had pestered me over the past years.

By the time I knew it we were almost at Hogsmead and it was time to get out of my appallingly put together outfit. Sliding the prefect's compartment door open I started to leave but before I did a voice behind me stopped me.

"Well done, your really good at this head thing." Potter said smiling, His eyes looked genuine but the chances it was sarcasm could never be ruled out.

"Yeah… Thanks, you too." It was an awkward and uncomfortable response but what else was I supposed to do its not like I like him as a person enough to want his opinion, and with that I left.

Only moments after leaving the compartment there was a bump and clearly Marls clumsiness had rubbed off on me as I found myself tumbling down to the floor. Then all my dreams came true, the strong hand of none other than Fabian Prewett caught me moments before my imminent doom.

Now was it one fine opportunity to woo the one and only love of my life with my quick wit and well-articulated and charming speech.

"Um… Arrr… Falling thank yo-… I mean Thank you for falling… Wait no thank you for me falling, you catching." Crap why? Why do icky girl hormones decide they want to make an appearance now? I could have been so smooth and charming (note to self add learning how to speak to how to get a boyfriend list.)

" Oh, it was nothing, Catching is sort of my specialty being the Ravenclaw keeper and all." Fabian said casually, He was so adorable and not loud. Loud clumsy friends are great and fun but defiantly not boyfriend material, where as Fabian was nothing but boyfriend materials with gentle none shouting conversations.

If talking were my strong point right now I would have wanted to talk for hours. Unfortunately my traitor of a mouth would not stand for that kind of pleasant conversation and I was left with just staring in the least creepy way possible (If there is a none creepy way of doing that).

Then he was gone and so was my dignity. All that was left to do now was too take my sorry self to the compartment where I Know full well would make that the topic conversation for all of dinner.

The overwhelming sadness that was remembering this would be my last ever train ride to Hogwarts was strange. After years of moaning about how boring the journey is and making my mission to shove my feet in the person opposites face until I was hexed as entertainment.

The train journey was coming to an end and that meant it was time for me to go through the wonderful job of waiting for the 2nd years to stop messing around and get in the carriages before getting in the carriage myself. Unfortunately being head girl I had to wait tills the last carriage instead of going with my friends leaving me to share my carriage journey with the one and only James Potter.

The silence was almost painful with neither one of us willing to start the conversation with was incredibly strange considering this was James Potter the boy that could talk for Britain, well used to that is. A few more minuets of awkward window staring and I was getting tired of the silence almost at my breaking point. It was then that James finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for being short with you earlier but I'm really not in the mood to fight with you and nor do I plan to be for the rest of the year. Believe it or not Evans but even an 'arrogant toad' like me can grow up." James said still not looking at me.

"Great…" I muttered not really sure of what to say and defiantly not ready to show any disappointment to my self or to him at how I would miss some of our battles of Witt. Putting on my 'No way I'm getting sad over anything' smile I removed the evidence of any emotion coming from that statement.

"Being head boy and you being head girl does make arguing rather inconvenient so," James extended his hand to me. "Friends? Purely for the sake of working together?"

Even I had to admit it would make life easier, Even if it didn't it would still give me someone to beg for transfiguration notes (Marls had a rather unhelpful habit of never taking notes) but even so this was James Potter a boy whose hobbies consisted of teasing me through face confessions and bullying of my friends. Those aren't things that are easily forgiven even for the sake of being 'Friends for convenience'.

"And why the hell would I want to do that?" I snapped, oh no here comes the Evans temper. " You've picked on me and other ever since I met you so what the hell makes you think I want to be your friend?"

"Listen, I get it I was a twat but how long will you hold that against me." Potter said rubbing his temple.

"how ever long that it takes you to stop being a twat would be a good start." And with that the small amount of luck I had kicked in and the carriage stopped allowing me to jump out and rush to my freedom.

The feast was filled with the usual fun and joy of a new year with students eating happily away at their meals, but it also had a dark reminder to many of the older students. Although Dumbledore didn't go into detail it was easy to tell just from the increase in the security that the war was only getting worse. To the younger student although bad the real danger was sheltered from them ever so slightly but to the 7th years it was becoming a very real, knowing that once out of these doors come the end of the year they would be thrown into this war.

Being teens did have its advantages though, for example when in a time of any sort of sadness you can easily get rid of it by simply ridiculing your friends none existent love lives. That is unless you are that friend.

Being head girl did mean that unlike years before there was no need for me to lead the 1st year to bed. On the downside it did mean a short patrol of the castle with non other than the Potter that I thought I'd managed to escape.

Maybe my ditching of the last convocation had sent the message across that being friends with him was something jokes were made of or maybe I just pissed him off enough to leave me alone. Either way it left me feeling unsettled, harsh words had never left him silent before. Maybe he was serious about wanting to be my friend? Although who would blame me for not wanting to be his friend after the teasing I've had to suck up for the last 7 years of my life (Okay, maybe Marls would blame me but still…). Finishing off the last of a very silent patrol I was finally able to crawling into bed. Who knew an entire day of sitting on a train could be so tiring. That might have been one of the reasons that it was unfortunate that sleep wouldn't come tonight. Instead my mind was filled with trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Potters head.


End file.
